


Going on a roadtrip with Arthur

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Love, Motel, Road Trip, Romance, Tramping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: The idea of ending up in a cheap motel together :)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 6





	Going on a roadtrip with Arthur

*One hot summer night you and Arthur had a late night conversation about going on a road trip together. As much as you loved spending time in apartment 8J, you wanted Arthur too see some nature and citys he has never been to before. Endless, dusty highways,old motels, a hot summer breeze and the taste of freedom.. You always dreamed about being on a road trip, but you never had someone by your side you trusted enough to make that dream come true..  
*Now that you had Arthur in your life, everything was different. You kept your own little world small. Lived in your own bubble. But you could take your bubble with you while being on the road. Your dream wasnt even about seeing the world, it was more about exploring things together. The idea of finding some cheap motel room and just be there with him, far away from Gotham city and everything that came with it was something you daydreamed about a lot.  
*Arthur loved the idea of it and he didnt hesitate to get out of bed , telling you that you`re going RIGHT NOW. You asked him how it would be possible to leave Gotham in the middle of the night to go on a trip together. It seemed crazy. The kinda crazy you really liked. But still crazy. Especially because you didnt even had much money.  
*Arthur hummed a song as he packed your stuff and told you that you shouldnt worry about money. All you needed was each other and the best way to get on a road trip is by tramping, anyway. You didnt had a car and Arthur didnt had a driver license, so tramping really was the only way.  
*He grabbed a half torn map that was hidden between some books and pointed at it "So, sweetheart, where do you want to go?"  
*You couldnt belive your luck. It wasnt just that Arthur liked the idea. He was so into it that he wanted to grab your hand and go right now. He really didnt cared about anything but you and living life with you.  
* You told him that it didnt even matter to you where you are heading. It was just about being on the road. Without any destination. Arthur took a pen and drew something on the map "Alright. Don`t worry, baby. That makes it even easier to find someone to pick us up."  
*He never left Gotham before. He spent all his life in this neighborhood. It was more than surprising to see that there wasnt even a worry in his mind to do this with you. He saw it in movies. People tramping to get to the places they wanted to go. And he was convinced that you could do it together.  
*You just sat on the bed and admired him, while he packed both of your stuff. He knew exactly what you would put in your backpack. You didnt even had to take a look if heforgot something. You tusted him blindly.  
*Arthur didnt needed much. He got his cigarettes, his journal, fave sweater, shirt, some undies, his blue pants and his PJ. And -of course-his walkman with his favourite cassette. He couldnt go without some music.  
* As much as the idea of tramping seemed somehow romantic and exciting. You got worried about getting in the car of some psychopath. You told him about your concernes . Arthur smirked and got to his desk to get his gun "Don`t worry, darling. I will protect us from the bad guys".  
*He hid the gun between his worn out clothes and that was when you knew that nothing bad could happen to you. Arthur was taking care of you. He might had his problems and demons. He might had a lack of experience of some things but he wuld protect you from anything. You were save with him.  
*Arthur was the sweetest soul you`ve ever met. He wouldnt harm someone who didnt attacked you. But you knew that if you would be in danger he would take care of it. No matter if he had to pull the trigger or not. He wouldnt let someone hurt you. Ever.  
*"No one will hurt you" he whispered in your ear, after he packed some drinks and food in his bag. "And if they try, it will be the last thing they do". He kissed your forehead gently. It was the little things like this. A kiss upon the forehead. Some whispered words that created goosebumbs all over your body. You loved him so much.   
*The light coming from the ceiling made his curls look golden as he packed the last things in the backpacks. "Ready?"  
*More than that. You were more than ready. Leaving the apartment was somehow bittersweet. But you knew that you would come back. You didnt planned on how long you will be gone. Days. Maybe weeks. You took a look around the living room before you left the house. The old couch, the cheets that smelled like him, the cosy pillows. The curtains even. Everything about this was home.  
*Arthur squeezed you hand while you walked down the street, looking for the perfect spot to have a chance to catch a car that will pick you up.Arthur was convinced that he had found it, so you threw your bags on the ground and waited.   
* Two hours passed until you finally got lucky. An old man stopped by and his friendly smile grew wider as soon as you told him that you just wanted to travel without any specific destination. You both got into the backseats of the car and Arthur kissed you on the lips. You could tell he was just as excited and happy as you.   
*The driver was asking you many questions. At first you felt a little uncomfortable about that but soon you realized that he was just trying to be nice by starting a conversation. Arthur really enjoyed being asked about himself. He told the old man that he was dreaming about becoming a famous stand up comedian and about his work as a party clown . The man thought it was very interesting and asked Arthur if he could tell him some jokes.   
*It only got better from there. You watched Arthur being enthusiastic about telling some of his jokes. He pulled out his journal and started to read. The best part about it was that the old man actually laughed at Arthurs jokes, which was sadly rare. You always did. But most people wouldnt get his kinda humor. The luck seemed to be on your side.  
*After every joke Arthur looked at you, to see your reaction and kissed you on the cheek whenever you laughed. The trip had just started and he was already happy. No matter how the trip would turn out to be. His laughter and happiness during this car drive was worth it already.   
*Somehow it was even sad to leave the car. Bobby (that was his name) was driving on the highway for hours and dropped you at a diner ,not far away from the next motel he recommended. It felt like a goodbye. But you both felt like you already suceeded.  
*The diner seemed to be one of those "in the middle of nowhere" places, which you absolutely loved. There was something so romantic about the feeling of leaving everything behind for a while. "Seems like a pretty lost place" Arthur said as you both sat down. The dim light made his green eyes look blue. Arthur ordered two small coffees and two chocolate donuts. Arthur didnt ate his donut but put it in his brown paper bag. He drank a sip of coffee and looked at you. So very in love.  
*Except for an old lady sitting in th corner of the room and the waitress, you were the only people and it felt like the diner has been waiting for you. Some country music was playing as Arthur leaned in to kiss you on the lips "There was some chocolate" he smirked and licked his lips. Arhur rested his hand on yours "So we really left Gotham in the middle of the night to end up here, huh? Life was never sweeter, Y/N. I love you so much!"  
*After you left the diner, you both walked along the path Bobby recommended. It was a 40 minutes walk before you finally arrived at the motel. Arthur never let go of your hand. Not a minute. Ever step felt like an archivement. A step closer to your dreams. It wasnt just a road you walked together. It was this exact moment in the middle of nowhere. You and him. Leaving anything behind but each other.  
*You checked into the motel. It was one of those abandoned places you always saw in the movies. It was cheap and the only motel you could afford. The room was small and dark, a little bit worn out but clean.  
*Arthur threw the bags on the floor as he fell on the bed "I didnt knew how exhausting it can be just to sit in a car for hours." he yawned.  
"I know. I`m a bit tired,too. Lets get some rest and tomorrow we will...."  
"Take over the world?" Arthur grinned.  
You couldnt help but laugh "Right. We definitaly will". You hopped into bed with him.  
"How much money do we have left to take over the world?"  
"Twenty two dollars and some cents" he said "But don`t worry about that. I mean. Thats part of the adventure, right?"  
You placed your head upon his chest and tried to turn on the tv.  
"I guess so, Artie".  
*The tv wasnt working. But you didnt cared. Everything was fine. More than that. It was perfect. You took the donut out of Arthurs bag and fed it to him. "Thats why I didnt ate it at the diner" he grinned "It tastes so much better this way".  
*After he ate his donut he buried his face in your neck "No matter where I am in the world. Home is where you are" he whispered. "Its only you and me".  
"Dito" you whispered back.

*You closed your eyes and listened to the sound of the highway. There was a car driving by from time to time. And you heard some people talking from the other room. But all in all it was very quited and cosy.  
*Arthur pulled you closer to his body and kissed you deeply. He tasted like chocolate and dreams.   
*You held his beautiful face between your hands and looked at him after your lips parted.   
"I´m madly in love with you" he said. His gentle hand slipping under your shirt, caressing your chest. His forehead softly pressed against your forehead. You kissed the tip of his nose.  
"I`m gonna make love to you all night." you pulled him even closer as he said so.  
"Right here, in the middle of nowhere. And tomorrow, when we ran out of money we will sleep under the stars."  
"Sounds like a plan, Arthur."  
You took off his shirt.  
Arthur ran his figers trough his messy hair.  
He was so incredibly attractive.  
His intese eyes piercing you like he saw you for the first time.  
The room was pretty dark but his green eyes seemed to shine all their way through the darkness. You saw the glimmer, his excitement in them. His endless love for you.  
You unbottened his blue, worn out pants. You loved the fabric of them. So familar to the touch. Another piece of home.  
And as you both were fully naked, Arthur took you in his sweet embrace.  
"I never want this to end" he said.   
"This trip?"   
"No. Life with you."


End file.
